


"Hotel Hook Up" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has brought Meg back but keeps her a secret.  They meet in an old hotel to enjoy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hotel Hook Up" A Megstiel Ficlet

Opening the door, Cas stepped into the dank room. The darkness reminded him it was after midnight. It had been an extremely long drive from the bunker but it was a necessity. After placing the duffel bag on the small table, he quickly scanned the room to make sure he was alone. He found a typical slummy motel room with a strong stench of mold and chlorine. Turning on the overhead light; he wasn’t sure that made it better or worse. He crossed to the king side bed and pulled all the sheets throwing them to the corner of the room. Cas pulled fresh sheets from the duffel bag and placed them where the unclean ones had been. He shrugged out of his trench coat; placing it on the wooden chair. He continued to remove all of his clothes till he was standing in only his boxers. Then he sat down on the bed and waited.

He sat there for over an hour before the jingle of the doorknob caught his attention. He turned his head just in time to see her step through the doorway. She did not acknowledge him at first. She just shut the door, locking it quickly. She leaned her forehead against the frame and took a deep breath. He could tell she was grinning before she even turned around to face him. “We have to stop meeting like this, Clarence.”  
Cas’s eyes squinted ever so slightly as he tried to understand her reference. “If you didn’t want to meet me why did you text me this location.”  
A slight giggle escaped her lips. “All of Metatron’s knowledge crammed into that little noggin and you still don’t understand sarcasm.” As she spoke she slipped off her leather jacket placing it over his. Kicking her boots off and tossing them towards the door with a bang. Her eyes fell on the fresh set of sheets. “Awe Clarence did you do that for me?”

A bashful smile danced across his face, “Last time you mentioned how the sheets in these hotels were disgusting. I just wanted to help in your comfort.”  
She lifted her filthy t-shirt over her head dropping it to the floor. “I seem to recall you like to make me squirm.” His eyes never stopped following her every movement. He was hungry for her touch, but knew she delighted in her little pre-shows. “I do enjoy watching you in general, squirming and otherwise.” Her tattered old jeans were the next piece to grace the weathered carpet. She sat down on the other end of the bed placing her feet in his lap. Castiel finally moved as he removed her socks. 

He ran his fingers leisurely over her ankles and calves. As an angel he couldn’t fully feel her silky supple skin but there was a sensation that seemed to happen only with her. His only reference was his time with April. She was warm and real and soft but nothing compared to Meg. When his skin touched hers it was like a tingle of electricity radiating from the spot of contact. He knew that she could feel it too as her eyes closed and a quiet purr emanated from her throat. She slowly ran her toes over his exposed thighs. 

She stopped mid purr, “How much time do we have?”  
Cas turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost two. “I need to leave by dawn so maybe 4 hours at best. I have to meet my flock. They will notice if I take too long.”

“Well then mighty leader let’s get this show on the road.” She hopped to a standing position on the bed smiling and laughing. Quickly, she removed her dainty lacy under clothes; discarding them with wild abandonment. Castiel followed suit, tossing his boxers to the side. Then grabbing one of her bouncing ankles, he pulled hard dropping her to the mattress on her back. He climbed on top of her kissing his beautiful demon. Their mouths opened slowly allowing their tongues to stroke each other between playful bites to the lips. 

Little by little he left her mouth to give her body sweet tender kisses as he moved south. Once his head was between her thighs the kisses gave way to arousing strokes of his tongue. Her tranquil purr drifted up and Cas knew she was pleased. A few moments later, she grabbed his dark wavy hair and drug his head up to her mouth once more. Thrusting her back again, he slipped behind the dark veil of his thorny beauty. This always gave the strongest sensation. All of Castiel’s nerves lit up like a Christmas tree with the soft electrical current from their sexual connection. Her purrs halted as she began screaming his name over and over. They climaxed together as his head fell gently to her breast. He nuzzled into his favorite spot and waited for her to speak first.

She petted the top of his head playing with his hair “Your borrowed grace is dwindling.”

“Don’t worry Meg. No one has any idea that I brought you back. You are safe I promise.”

“I’m not worried about me stupid. What happens when you burn through what’s left of the grace?”

Castiel lifted his head from her breast. “I have it under control.” His eyes were stern and cold telling Meg to drop the topic. She simply nodded yes to his unspoken request. Placing his head between her breasts, he needed just a moment to close his eyes in peace.

Meg traced circles on his back for several minutes before speaking again, “Oh Icarus, you fly to close to the sun.” After a silent beat she placed a kiss on the top of his head, “Our life together has just begun.”

A faint snore was his only response. Meg understood what that sound meant and it echoed her heart breaking.


End file.
